(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to a display panel and to a manufacturing method for the display panel.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an organic electroluminescence display panel using an organic electroluminescence element is widely known. The organic electroluminescence display panel includes, for example, a substrate, a multi-layer wiring layer arranged on the substrate, and a plurality of organic electroluminescence elements arranged in a matrix on the multi-layer wiring layer.
The organic electroluminescence elements each include a lower electrode, an upper electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer sandwiched therebetween. A hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron block layer, an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole block layer, and so on are provided as needed, positioned at one of between the lower electrode and the organic light-emitting layer and between the upper electrode and the organic light-emitting layer. Also, when the material for the organic electroluminescence element varies across pixels of different colors (e.g., red, green, and blue), a partition wall is provided to define regions in which the organic light-emitting layers for neighboring organic electroluminescence elements are to be provided. Each organic light-emitting layer is formed in one of the regions defined by the partition wall.
The multi-layer wiring layer includes a first power line connected to the lower electrodes of the organic electroluminescence elements and a second power line connected to the upper electrodes of the organic electroluminescence elements. The first power line may be positive while the second power line is negative, and the opposite configuration may also be used. In plan view of the display panel, the first power line and the second power line are each drawn from a region in which the organic electroluminescence elements are arranged (hereinafter termed a display region) to a surrounding region (hereinafter termed a frame region) and connect to a drive circuit in the frame region (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123538).